


Meet and Greets Are Great

by hmm_ok



Series: Meetings Au [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Head Injury, Identity Reveal, Team Bonding, Team Red, Team as Family, and charlie gets two of the five, eventually, every other weekend, foggy has them all, let’s be honest, sharing the brain cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmm_ok/pseuds/hmm_ok
Summary: Now that everyone knows each other, we can get to the real chaos.
Relationships: Charlie Castle & Team, Foggy Nelson & Team Red, Matt Murdock & Team, Peter Parker & Team, Wade Wilson & Team
Series: Meetings Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873000
Kudos: 69





	Meet and Greets Are Great

When Matt Murdock had gone out on the town tonight, he didn't expect to be ambushed in his usual fainting dumpster by a tiny thing in spandex. He, unfortunately, didn't notice the tiny thing until it was almost on top of him because he was too busy counting the beats his pulse made in the cut down the side of his neck. He was making his way too 348 when the scent of spandex, Cheetos, and anxiety hit him like a truck.

“-se me? Excuse me, are you ok, Daredevil? Do you need to go to the hospital?” The tiny thing asked in a high voice that grated at his ears like nails on a chalkboard. He might have a concussion.

“No hospitals.” Matt grunts out and tries to lever himself out of last night’s Vietnamese, his forehead connects with the tiny things with a satisfying smack. The tiny thing jumps in surprise as it watches Daredevil fall back into a pile of soggy noodles. 

“How ‘bout a shower?” The thing mutters quietly under its breath as it grabs Matt’s shoulders and pulls him out of the dumpster.

Matt allows himself a total of 2.5 seconds to lean into the tiny thing before he pulls himself up and begins the grueling trek to the nearest fire escape. Now you see, Matt was really hoping the tiny thing would leave him alone after he saw that he could stand and walk without combusting, but this was no such case because the second he stumbles, it was more of a slight twitch forward really, the tiny thing was glued to his side once again.

“Are you sure you don’t need help Daredevil? I could help you get too whoever your go-to nurse is if you have one.” Because the tiny thing did, Matt soon learns, and his two best friends would always get really worried if he showed up at their windows if he looked the way Matt looked and usually they get really agitated with him because he’s not taking his life seriously and they were not getting grey’s this early in life and-.

“I’m fine, kid. Seriously.” And with that, Matt took a running start and leapt to grab the bottom rung of the fire escape ladder only to miss and slam his head into the brick wall behind it. He was not fine. He heard a soft “oooh” from the tiny thing behind him as he tries to convince himself this wasn’t the third time this has happened in the last two weeks. 

“Can I help you now?” The tiny thing was so fucking smug, wasn’t it? 

“As long as that stays between you and me.” The tiny thing was about to hopefully agree when a voice rang from the heavens. Or the roof above the alley they were in. That was more likely.

“And me! Ten outta ten that was a glorious fall. The sound of your nose against the brick was, chefs kiss, perfect.” 

“Did you say “chefs kiss” out loud?” The tiny thing questions the big thing as it falls the last three flights of the fire escape connected to the building parallel to theirs and crashes onto the ground with a crack of some bones that obviously didn't hinder the thing at all because it was back up in seconds. It was like a huge, tiny thing. Head to toe in leather and spandex and also smelled like Cheetos. He struts, it can only be called a strut, over to them, and leans down to scoop Matt off the ground leaving him to be cradled in this man's arms. 

How dare he?

Matt squirms violently to no avail as he could not escape his new prison and his “vision” was kinda blurry so he wasn’t feeling the best tonight. The big thing drops him when Matt’s teeth got too close to his masked nose and he lands with a grunt that signaled too all the air in his lungs that it was time to go. He groaned loudly and rolled onto his side. He just wanted his dumpster back. 

Matt laid there as still as possible hoping, really hoping, that they would leave if they thought he was dead, but of course, this was not the case. Both things came closer to his prone body on the dirty alley floor and stared down at him in silence. It was in this silence that Matt heard another heartbeat above them. He had noticed this before but had thought it was an animal because he didn't smell the human at first, but now that he was paying attention, it was like a combination of the two. It smells like coconut and vanilla and clean sweat with an underlying scent of a cat, but not a cat. 

“You can come down! I know you’re there.” His voice echoed slightly and the big thing huffs.

“He really hit his head, didn't he? There’s no one - shit! Where’d you-?” The big thing, that was becoming more and more familiar the more it talked, clutches at his chest and backs away from the figure that appears at his side. This medium thing, being bigger than the tiny thing and smaller than the big thing, chuckled quietly under its mask.

“Hi, Pool. Hi, Spidey.” Ah. Those were the things. Pool and Spidey. Deadpool and Spider-Man. Matt’s head really got fucked up. “How ya doin’ down there DD?” He turns his head toward the medium thing and frowns. Take that.

“Ah, yes. I see. Not good.” The medium thing said comfortingly as she swung an arm around Spider-Man when he walked to her to give her a side hug. “How we doin’ tonight?” 

“We’re doin’ good, Charlie. Just trying to get Daredevil somewhere he can get help.” Ah. Yes. Charlie. Matt knows her too. Get the fuck away.

Charlie reaches down and forcibly slings Matt over her shoulder like he weighed nothing, which he doesn’t to her, and turns to look at the other two. “C’mon. I know where help is.”

Matt sighed and went limp, knowing he wasn’t getting out of this and that Charlie was gonna drag his dumbass to Foggy’s and he’d end up a dead man.

“That was hot.” Deadpool sighs after witnessing this simple show of strength. Charlie snorts and hooks an arm through Spider-Man’s. 

“Because of my good looks or my stunning personality?” 

“Yes.” Deadpool trailed after the three of them as they kept to the shadows of the city for the long walk to Foggy’s apartment.

“So, I’m guessing that you two already know Daredevil?” Spider-Man asked from his place snuggled up against Charlie’s side where he is stealing her heat. She hums agreeably and jostles Matt a little on her shoulder.

“You haven’t had the honor to meet him yet? Oh, is it ok that Spidey’s coming with us to Fog’s?” She directs to Matt who was currently pulling things out of the various pockets on Charlie’s tactical pants and tossing them at Deadpool too see if he can catch them. 

“Everyone already knows that Daredevil is affiliated with Nelson and Murdock ‘cause of that one kid’s picture that blew up all over everywhere. I’ll just keep my mask on.”

“I’ll need to take your mask off to check where your dumbass got hit,” Charlie said back. 

“Then he can turn his head.” Matt snarks right back. Spidey huffs slightly before grabbing Charlie’s hand so he could walk behind her back with Deadpool and talk to Matt.

“I kinda already know who you are.” He says casually while waving at a man across the street who loudly said his and Deadpool’s names. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out. Your voices sound the same and you have the same lower face.” 

Matt turns to him blankly before slumping against Charlie’s back. Deadpool started giggling under his breath and Charlie didn’t bother to hide her amusement. She leans back with her loud laughter causing Matt to start tipping closer to the ground, a yelp leaving his mouth. He pinches Charlie's hip in retaliation. She swats his ass, getting one in return, and laughs again. 

“I told you DD! Half masks aren’t the way to go.” She rapped her knuckles against the bottom of her own mask and took a sharp left into an alleyway about 45 minutes away from where they started. Lowering Matt to the ground, she jumps up to grab the bottom rung of the fire escape ladder so that they could all climb up. Spider-Man started his way up the side of the wall fast enough to avoid Deadpool trying to attach himself to his back for a free ride.

“Up ya go.” Charlie pointed to the ladder and Deadpool groaned aggressively and stomped childishly over too it, glaring Spider-Man who was waiting about three stories up. Charlie followed, still lugging Matt over her shoulder, easily climbing the ladder with one hand up too the seventh floor window that was already open. 

“What happened now?” Foggy asked through a yawn from his place on the couch. A few folders and stacks of important looking papers were spread out on the coffee table in front of him. He spotted Matt hanging over Charlie’s shoulder and rolled his eyes before standing to go and retrieve the first aid kit. “Lay his ass down on the floor. I don’t need any more blood on my couch.” He called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall to the bathroom. 

It really is a testament to how used to all of the vigilante business Foggy is with how he didn’t react to Spider-Man and Deadpool in his living room. His gaze had slid right over the both of them calmly when he walked past them towards the bathroom to get the first aid kit, but they took it in stride.

“I’m not gonna bleed on his couch,” Matt states stubbornly as he wretches his mask off revealing his sweaty hair stuck to his forehead. The skin on the right of his forehead was already deepening from a dark red to a purple showing that that is the place his most pressing injury was. Charlie crouches down in front of him and squeezes her mask between the eyes causing it to slowly shrink until a pair of black glasses rests on her face. Her irises flash red for a moment and she rolls her eyes when Matt flinches away from her fingers pressing into his temple. 

“Don’t be a baby.” She grabs his chin and forces him to face her while she feels along the edge of the bruise and the side of his skull. “You’re lucky. If this would have hit a few inches too the right it would have hit right on your temple. It coulda killed you.” Foggy returns with a large first aid kit and hands it down to Charlie and sits back on the couch to put away his papers and files. Spidey continued to stand awkwardly beside the open window while Deadpool had made himself comfortable on the side of the coffee table facing the others.

“So you all know each other's secret identities?” Spidey asks quietly and Charlie jolts and squeezes her the bridge of her glass to turn them back into her mask. Luckly, she was facing away from him. Not that she didn't trust Spidey, they just weren't there yet. 

“Um, yeah.” She scratches at the edge of her mask. “I met Matt about two years ago and he was already breathing down my dad's neck so I saw a lot of him.” She flicks Matts cheek and stands up too face Spidey. “Ya wanna meet me? You don’t hafta show me yours if I show you mine.” 

He nods his head in agreement but also reaches up to grab the top of his mask. Pulling it off revealing brown hair and eyes and a young face, he holds out his hand. 

“Peter Parker.” Charlie reaches up and pinches her mask again leaving behind a pair of black glasses over brown eyes and skin and deep dimples. She takes his hand.

“Charlie Castle. If we meet in public call me Eva.” They pump their hands once and Wade claps enthusiastically.

“Oh, I love meet and greets.” He reaches and pats his mask. “You already know who I am and I’d show you my face, but none of us want that.” Matt and Charlie roll their eyes in unison. 

Charlie has seen his face plenty of times and does not see a problem with it. Yeah, he is literally covered in scars but she can still see that he’s a handsome guy, and if you’re shallow enough to judge someone based off of a first glance she does not have any high amounts of respect for you. Matt always given the opportunity too both sense and physically feel Wade’s face and he (though he only admitted it once) likes the texture of his skin. He could also feel his jawline and his brow bone and know that he’s an attractive guy.

They have both tried helping him gain some confidence in his appearance and they have both made dents in his insecurities, but healing is a long journey and they were all in a Flinstone car running with broken ankles. 

Peter took the admission in stride though. “That’s fine. Whenever you’re ready.” He smiled sweetly at the man who then literally squealed. 

“Aww, you’re so cute. I’m so happy we all know each other now. We’re like one big dysfunctional family of raccoons on crack that got shoved into the same dumpster.” He sighed dreamily while Matt rolled his eyes, Charlie grunted in what could be taken as agreement, and Peter just smiled again.


End file.
